Separation Mocks Me Frustration Consumes Me
by planetofmars
Summary: Yusuke's having a tough time dealing with some animosity.


**Title:** Separation Mocks Me. Frustration Consumes Me.

**Rating: **PG13.

**Pairing: **Yusuke/Kurama.

**Summary:** Yusuke's having a tough time dealing with some animosity.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of these characters.

Separation Mocks Me. Frustration Consumes Me.

The sun had died out a few hours before Yusuke had set off to prove himself. He didn't care; he didn't need any light to guide him, he could do it all on his own. "You hear that, Raizen? I don't need you!"

Yusuke was still agitated over the incident with Sensui, and rightly so. Who was that bastard to intervene with his problems, anyway? With that in mind, and anger coursing through his veins, Yusuke set out to release some of his frustrations. He could sense the surrounding forces that studied him, waiting for the right opportunity to attack.

"Well, come on! Who's first?" he shouted impatiently.

A demon emerged from within the dark forest, and into the clearing where Yusuke stood. Only the moon lit the horrid face of the lower class demon that aimed to kill him, too dumb to even speak pass a series of grunts and groans. Yusuke rid of him with one blow, not even worth his time, he acknowledged with a sneer. The next demon approached, bigger than the last, and able to converse minimally.

"Urameshi," its deep voice rumbled as he wielded a large ax. Yusuke only smirked in the demons wake, I really am popular, aren't I?

Yusuke wasted no time, however, and intended to land the first blow. The demons speed was surprising as he side stepped Yusuke's attack, catching him off guard just long enough to pierce Yusuke's left side, causing the former Spirit Detective an immense amount of pain, though he would never show it. Yusuke's anger focused in on his survival, using his spirit gun to obliterate his opponent, and many others after him. In the dead of night, Yusuke stumbled down the empty street, holding his side. That was dumb of him, he understood that now, but it didn't matter, he had shown them.

Yusuke needed help with this little problem of his, and by little, he meant substantial. Atsuko would be no help, of this Yusuke was sure, and that was if the woman was even home. Hiei was no where to be found, and why would he be inclined help him? If anything, Hiei would either mock him or make the situation ten times worse. That wasn't an option.

Kuwabara, he couldn't bother him. After all they had been through, the big dummy was finally getting his life back on track. Yusuke could not and would not interfere with that. Genkai was too far out of the way, and really, he didn't want to hear what the woman had to say, not tonight. Though, she would probably be right.

Kurama. Kurama had been Yusuke's first choice, but he felt just as guilty for wanting, no, needing the Kitsune's help. Kurama was not Kurama here, or at least, not openly. As much as Yusuke adored the redheaded boy, he felt odd every time he was around him, especially after their last conversation. In the end, Yusuke chose to go to Kurama for help.

Yusuke trusted him, and knew that Kurama would not turn him away in his time of need. Reluctantly, Yusuke trudged to his house, hands covered in blood. Yusuke did not want to cause a disturbance or bring Kurama's mother's attention to him, so he opted to pelt pieces of rock that lined Kurama's garden at his window. Within moments, Kurama had slid his window open, and was now staring down at the dark eyed boy, expression both confounded and concerned.

Kurama knew all too well the scent of blood.

"Yusuke, what are you doing here at this hour?" he questioned, voice soft and yet still stern.

"I, uh, need your help," Yusuke muttered, embarrassed to admit that he needed assistance.

After their previous conversation, Kurama was surprised to see the former detective, it had been quite sometime since their last encounter. Kurama brushed that train of thought away, and beckoned Yusuke to meet him at the front door. Emerald colored orbs first studied Yusuke's face before turning their attention downward at the wound Yusuke had somehow sustained.

"Yusuke, come in," Kurama whispered calmly, rushing the other boy inside and closing the door just as silently as he had opened it. They entered Kurama's room, finally free to talk.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Kurama inquired, signaling Yusuke to shed his shirt. The boy did so in much agony.

"I...it was my fault, Kurama. I just, can you heal me with those plants of yours or what?" Yusuke questioned, diverting the question as he finally studied the wound that was causing him so much discomfort.

"Does this have anything to do with your animosity towards your father, Yusuke?" Kurama shot back, troubled. Their last meeting had been interesting, to say the least. Yusuke had been going through a series of difficulties. The fact that he had demon blood flowing through him and new senses that had been aroused in him.

With those new sense, came an evolving attraction to members of both the opposite and same sex. Kurama had laughed at the look of horror on the boys face, explaining that bisexuality was common amongst demons, and nothing to be afraid of. Yusuke had not been comforted by his words, however, and had fled before the matter could be discussed further. Kurama felt guilty about being so brash, forgetting how sensitive humans could be about their sexuality. Yusuke suddenly laughed, bringing Kurama out of his thoughts.

That laugh was unknown to him, and disturbed him quite greatly. That laugh was the sound of a man about to break. The kitsune was determined for that not to happen, "Yusuke?"

Yusuke calmed down, wiping a stray tear from his eyes, cheeks red as he caught his breath. The raven haired boy stood to his feet, waiting for Kurama to tend to his wound.

"I feel like I'm losin' it, Kurama. Why am I feeling like this? Who is this guy claiming to be my old man? Why am I attracted to guys all of the sudden? But that's not true, now is it?"

"What's not true, Yusuke?" Kurama inquired, setting a rather large leaf to the wounded area. The sticky, cold substance caused Yusuke to shiver as he and Kurama made eye contact.

"I've always been attracted to you, since the first time I met you. I mean, you were about to sacrifice yourself and all, but I didn't care." Kurama did not know what to say to that, and so he ordered Yusuke to lie down on his bed. Focusing all of his attention on healing the troubled teenager.

"I've had male partners in the past," Kurama confessed, not meeting Yusuke's intense gaze, "it is not cause for any concern, or at least, not in the Makai."

"You love any of 'em?"

"I loved one of them, and was betrayed in the end," Kurama spoke, bitter memories surfacing from his past as Yoko Kurama.

"Kurama...I'd never—"

"I know, Yusuke. I know."

Sometime past between the two, Kurama remained stoic as he took to healing Yusuke to distract him from his own feelings. After a few minutes, Kurama left soundlessly to fetch them both some hot tea.

"That was quick," Yusuke commented, taking the cup that was offered to him. Kurama only smiled at him mischievously.

"Yes. Well, I was a thief at one time, remember."

The two laughed, melting some of the tension that had entrapped them. Kurama sipped his tea carefully, studying the boy who sat in front of him; lonely and suffering silently.

"Yusuke, is there something on your mind right now?"

"Yeah, there is. Something I've been longin' to do for a while now," Yusuke admitted, wincing as he turned the wrong way.

"Then proceed with it."

"What?" Yusuke questioned, disbelief written allover his face.

"Whatever you are longing to do, Yusuke, please, do it." Yusuke hesitated before leaning forward, entangling his right hand in Kurama's crimson colored tresses. With a deep breath, Yusuke bravely brushed his lips against the others, eyes fluttering loosely shut as Kurama returned his affections.

Kurama leaned into Yusuke, leaving his position on his chair to his bed to be closer to the body that called out to him. It had been many years since Kurama had been intimate with anyone. It had been many, many years since he had felt this way. Yusuke had awoken something within him, had helped him to overcome that block in his heart. The kitsune mused that he was growing soft again, but couldn't be bothered, not with Yusuke's hands trailing along his spine, causing a series of sensations to course through his body. Kurama knew that Yusuke was hesitant; uncertain. He did not have much experience, if any at all, in this aspect of romantic relationships.

"Are you nervous, Yusuke? We can stop if you'd like," Kurama offered, using all of his restraint to break away from Yusuke's welcoming heat. Yusuke's eyes were wide; pupils dialated. Soft lips were moist; swollen. Yusuke moved to have Kurama lay down, climbing on top of him as he explored the other mans body.

In the end, Yusuke settled down beside Kurama, pulling him into a tight embrace. Yusuke knew his wound was too severe to go any further, and was content to just hold the other man in his arms, head upon a porcelain chest. Yusuke sighed softly, satisfied with how the night had unfolded. Kurama tousled his hair gently, "I promise you, Yusuke, things will work themselves out."

"No, they won't. I have to work them out myself, but I'm okay with that," Yusuke politely disagreed.

"I have faith that you can overcome anything in your path."

"Thanks," Yusuke mumbled, eyes falling shut as his lids grew heavy. Yusuke now had the strength to face whatever else might come his way, and lord knows he would need it.


End file.
